Talk:Super Grover
Annette Bening A clip from a scene with SG and Bening appears in Sesame Street's All-Star 25th Birthday. In the portion shown, "Super Annette" hails a cab for her and SG to go superheroing together. Does anyone know if it's a stand-alone sketch of part of a Street story? — Scott (talk) 20:28, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :It's a sketch; Annette wants to travel with SG on his missions, so the two of them try to figure out how to get Annette to fly. -- MuppetDude 17:30, 5 February 2007 (UTC) more Super Elmo? In addition to the two sketches with Elmo currently listed here (the problem with the cape, and the switching places skit), this appears to have been a promotional photo taken on set (obviously not posers). The background is different than the two screenshots we already have, but that doesn't mean it can't be from the same sketch as the "cape problem" (Elmo seems to be wearing the same outfit), just taken in front of a different backdrop. Anyway, I'm just tossing out the idea that there may be another Super Grover and Super Elmo sketch out there. — Scott (talk) 04:55, 16 November 2006 (UTC) music cues :SUPER GROVER ANYTHING YOU CAN DO WITH ELMO :SUPER GROVER BARBER :SUPER GROVER BOXES :SUPER GROVER GROCERY BAG BURSTS :SUPER GROVER CROSSING THE STREET :SUPER GROVER STOPPING THE FIGHT :SUPER GROVER TELEPHONE BOOTH :SUPER GROVER TELLY ABOVE BELOW :SUPER GROVER OUT AND IN SCHOOL :SUPER GROVER BRIDGE :SUPER GROVER SAD BUTTON :SUPER GROVER SUPER BABY BIG LITTLE The preceding is a list of music cues registered with ASCAP directly related to Super Grover sketches. It looks like we've got some of them, but may be missing a couple. — Scott (talk) 05:02, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :I've crossed out the ones we have. — Scott (talk) 17:15, 5 February 2007 (UTC) ::Added 3 more. "Bridge" may be a reference to a musical bridge, or in the context of the segment, the structure. — Scott (talk) 18:29, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Attention This page has been here for a long time, but untill today, I realised that there weren't any individual Super Grover sketches listed. This is probably the most major series of sketches from the early years to not have much listed. I described the sketches that I could remember off-hand, but I have a feeling that there are a lot more. I think there is one sketch transcribed in Sesame Street Unpaved that I forgot to list. Feel free to add more. Oddly enough, I don't recall seeing any Sesame Street episode pages that include Super Grover sketches, so it might be hard to track down earliest known episodes. --Minor muppetz 20:07, 22 September 2006 (UTC) origins Is there any more to the statement that Jerry Juhl came up with SuperGrover? A source? A story behind it? It's a rather bland statement the way it is now. -- Scott (talk) 15:29, 21 July 2006 (UTC) : Not sure, but I think it was Aleal who added ithttp://muppet.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jerry_Juhl&diff=86183&oldid=75470 to Jerry's bio. -- Zanimum 17:34, 21 July 2006 (UTC) ::Actually, I'd moved it from Grover's Alternate Identities, which had too much Super Grover info, but it's well-sourced if bland, I'd checked on that. It was included in most of Jerry Juhl's obituaries, courtesy of the Associate Press wire, which generally included a variation of the following: "He created Super Grover, a superhero version of Grover, the hairy monster." That's it, no details. Not to say that AP and press in general don't sometimes get things wrong, but in this case, I'm inclined to believe them until evidence shows otherwise, even if we have no colorful anecdotes to add to it just yet. Andrew Leal (talk) 17:53, 21 July 2006 (UTC) outfit Was he ever seen in an outfit like this on Sesame Street? Scanned from Image:Actpad.grover2.jpg. -- Scott (talk) 02:13, 16 June 2006 (UTC) :No, I think that's just a coloring book artist's weird idea of what his costume looks like. -- Danny (talk) 03:54, 20 June 2006 (UTC) :: Funny thing is, the licensee had the cover photo of Super Grover that he/she could have drawn from. Geez. -- Zanimum 17:36, 21 July 2006 (UTC)